Angel From A Nightmare
by Alavna
Summary: HermioneHeadgirl, DracoHeadboy. they're stuck in the same country where surfing and hanging out is popular. plus there's evil. and that evil is after someone who they know. (my first fan fic)
1. Chapter 1

Angle From A Nightmare.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything thing but the summary and all the stuff in front of me, anything you don't recognise.  
  
Guy's and Gals. Enjoy the story and remember to review cause then I write faster (sometimes it might take long as I get writers block often Grr) and I don't mine criticisms. If you have any ideas to make the story better I don't mind either. Now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 1: Different Country, Different School, And Different Magic.  
  
"I have a few start of term notices I would like to announce," Albus Dumbledore said in his usual cheery voice, "Please note that the forest on the school grounds is strictly off limits. Second I would like all 7th year students to stay behind after the feast to discuss some important maters. And let the feast begin."  
  
"About time. Man, I was getting really hungry," Ron, complained to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Can you for once stop thinking about your stomach. It's not like the end of the world. The foods still going to be there by the time he finishes his speech," Hermione shot back with a glare.  
  
"Can you two just get alone for just one year? And 'Mione what's this big secret your holding back," Harry said shovelling food into his mouth.  
  
"I have no idea, I just got the usual school letter but with another letter in it. And she started telling he story.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Hermione, Wake up you have letter here for you. I think it's the school letter," her mum called frustrated from downstairs. At this Hermione practically jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs two at a time.  
  
"Where, where, where, where?" she screamed. "Here and you don't have to yell I'm right here." "Sorry. I'm just so excited." Running back up stairs to open it in peace, slamming the bedroom door in the process. Opening the letter she found the normal one but with it was another. Hermione opened up the second letter and it said:  
  
Dear Miss Granger, This year at Hogwarts the new Head Boy and Girl will be selected at the end of the Welcome Back Feast by using the sorting hat. Also you are required to bring some muggle clothing with you this year. Please bring enough to last you at leased a couple of months. Please bring only two pairs of your normal Hogwarts uniform. The reason for this will be explained after the Head Boy and Girl selection takes place. Enjoy the rest of your holidays.  
  
Yours Sincerely Professor M. McGonagall.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"Oh yeah now I remember. I got the same letter," Harry said. "I'm just really nervous about the heads choosing ceremony," Hermione said nervously.  
  
After the feast- the Heads choosing ceremony  
  
"Now, line up along here please and one by one you will come up and try the sorting hat on. He will then call out if you are the next head boy or girl and a country. You will have to remember this country. If you are not selected to be head boy or girl then all you have to remember is your country," McGonagall explained.  
  
One by one the 7th years went up and put on the hat. Minutes later McGonagall called out "Draco Malfoy". Draco wet up and sat on the stool thinking about how dirty his hair was going to get. The next thing was unexpected. The hat called out, after much consideration, "Head Boy and your country shall be... Australia." (AN: - Where I live so sorry if you don't under stand some of the words-:) There was a loud gasp from everyone. Draco Malfoy was Head Boy. "Hermione Granger," was called out next. Hermione went up and sat down. "Hmmm.... I think the job of Head Girl is for you and why not go to..." there was a moments pause as Hermione gripped the edge of the stool and prayed that she would be sent far, far away from Malfoy, "AUSTRALIA." At these words Hermione nearly fainted. She was Head Girl but why wasn't she happy about that. Of cause it was because of Draco. But why Australia? Why not America? But no, the stupid hat had to send me to Australia and not somewhere far, far away from Draco. Hermione thought to her self as she walked over to where a spare seat was. "Harry Potter." After a long pause the hat spoke. "New Zealand." Harry, shaking, got up from the chair and crossed over to where Hermione was. "Ronald Weasley." "New Zealand." These words filled the room. Ron walked over to Harry filled with joy.  
  
After the Heads Ceremony  
  
After every one was sorted Dumbledore stood and waited for silence. "Well done to everyone and well done to Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger for making the Heads positions. Now one country at a time will leave with their guide," at these words a group of people came in through the side dors, "Each country has a guide. Let me explain, every year the 7th years do something special for about all of their school grades. This year, you will be doing an exchange program with a country. In return of your departure we get some students from those countries to come here. Now, our 5 students who are going to Japan. Please go with Sou Kin here and take this port key." One by one the counties left until only 2 were left.  
  
"The 6 New Zealanders please go with Taylor and our other 6 Australians please go with Cassie. You will not need a port key. As I believe it. Cassie and Taylor are Orbers. They are a group of witches or wizards who have the ability to orb, not apparate, to different places in the world. They can also heal, intercept attacks and direct it a different way. A dark arrow can only kill them with dark poison on its tip. Although, this poison is hard to find and is only found in the north and south poles. But every witch or wizard who has attempted to get it from it's frozen grave have mysteriously disappeared," the headmaster finished looking sad.  
  
"K kids. Hold onta my hand n don't let go," Cassie said in her Aussie accent. She had gold-brown-reddish coloured hair. You could tell it was dyed cause you could see at leased an inch of new growth, dark brown. Her hair was down, just longer than shoulder length. Her dark golden hazel eyes stood out by her hair. Freckles covered her flushed cheeks and nose making her look really pretty especially with the tan she had who wouldn't. Everyone was looking at her strangely and not daring to take her hand, "Sorry if I scared ya there. I like to practise my Australian accent. We don't really speak like that only the farmers and truckies who live way out west. Now just take my hand and then hold onto the person next of you hand. Make sure that every one is connected. And as I said before don't let go. We don't want you ending up in a different realm."  
  
All 6 of them squeezed there hands and eyes closed and waited for some sort of tug or pull. But none came. All they could here was giggling. One by one they opened their eyes to see them selves drifting above the ocean and into clouds but could not feel a thing except the tingling inside their stomachs. Cassie was the one giggling.  
  
"Sorry guys. It's just so funny. You're all proberly use to aparating and feeling a tug of some sort. Right? Well with orbing all you feel is a soft tingle. You get use to it after a while. Although it looks like we're going slowly we are actually going very fast."  
  
"Umm, Cassie. I'm sort of scared of heights. It makes me feel very dizzy sometimes," Hermione, said frightened. Wondering whose hands she was holding. Looking to her side she found a cute Ravenclaw boy and next to him a Hufflepuff girl and boy and another Ravenclaw girl, all looking frightened themselves. Looking to her other side she found that she was holding Malfoy's hand, how disgusting. But remembering what Cassie said before about keeping contact with everyone she held back and tried to ignore it. He was holding Cassie's hand.  
  
"It's ok. We're already there. Guys and gals welcome to Australia, the land down under," Cassie, said filled with joy.  
  
They landed in the middle of a forest on the side of a mountain. Reluctantly, Hermione let go of Malfoy's hand but he didn't let go of hers.  
  
"Ferret boy, let go of my hand," Hermione hissed into his ear before anyone could see.  
  
"What? Don't you like it?" he hissed back with his famous smirk on his face, gripping harder.  
  
"Let go of my hand you slimy git," she yelled pulling her hand out of his finally, which surprised him.  
  
"I take it you two don't like each other?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Not in a million years would I ever like ferret boy here," Hermione said nodding her head at Draco.  
  
"I see. Well I guess that you will have to start to like each other, as you two have to share a room. Special request by professor Dumbledore if the two heads come to the same country so don't blame me I'm just the messenger."  
  
"What?! I have to spend this entire exchange thing with mudblood Granger. Now way am I sharing a room with her. I don't even like being in the same room as her."  
  
"Actually, you two have to share a common room and the same bed room. Separate beds of course. Again a request from Dumbledore. Any way, to bad. You're stuck with her. I'm stuck with my worst enemy. I have to share the same common room with him, he's head prefect, and you don't see me complaining. I just avoid him. Now back to business. You all will be sorted into different houses. There are 4 altogether and they are: Criptillia- gold and black. Snowstalkers- white and blue. Wolverines- blood red and dark blue. Frill Necks or Frillies, as we call them are forest green and gold. I'm in Criptillia. Each house is an animal. Criptillia and Snowstalker are the 5million year evolutionary from of the Frillies and the Wolverine. Criptillia is a Frill Neck and the Snowstalker is a Wolverine. Don't ask why. Our head mistress is Professor Bluetree, my great grandmother on my mother's side. Because you guy's have come in the 3rd term break you have a choice of going to a home stay family or at school," Cassie said but was cut in by Hermione and Draco, both saying, "School."  
  
"For the summer holidays you will be allocated a home stay family. Then you will spend the first and second terms at school. Then you will go back to England in the 2nd term break. Now we're just waiting on Daniel, Head Boy, who is supposed to be here with a list of 2 home stay families. One for the girls and one for the boys. Where is that guy, gees, I hope he remembered." Cassie finally finished.  
  
"I'm right here. Don't go all agro on me again," said a really cute boy came out of the shadows. His skin was tanned a bit darker than Cassie's but not too dark. Very Dark Brown to Black hair was all neatly messy and the front was flicked up to reveal his lightly freckled face. His Dark Brown- puppy dog eyes where noticeable, "last time she cursed me and I was stuck as a, dare I say it, a puppy."  
  
"A cute little puppy sigh hey, Daniel so you want a doggy treat or are you just going to stand there and not give me the list," Cassie said half giggling half trying to keep a straight face. He came out of his trance and handed her a piece of rolled up parchment. She unrolled it revealing a crest on the back. The letters D.U.S.M.A printed under neath it and below them the words "The Down Under School Of The Magic Arts" "Ok, who is stying with a home stay and what is you name?" Cassie asked. Everyone except Hermione and Draco put their hand up. The two Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs said their names, Jake, Rachel, Tobias and Nikki. "Rachel and Nikki, you will be staying with the Verrall's and Jake and Tobias, you will be staying with me," Daniel said in a calm voice, "now just do what you did with Cassie and you'll be all right. You see that sort of valley down there that's were I live and the Verrall's to," he said pointing behind them. Everyone turned to see a beautiful valley with houses and paddocks. A highway was just below them, which headed into a small town, "see that town over there, that's Peakcrossing and over there is Purga and Yamanto," pointing the other way, "This is Mount Flinders we're standing on, an extinct volcano, and on the other side there is a army practise firing range and further north is the Gold Coast where Down Under is. Everyone calls our school that for short. Down Under is an old castle on an island. Muggles can't see it so they won't come and start exploring. To get there we go by train and then by a ship. Because the ship can't get close enough to the shore at school we have to take boats over and ride the waves in. now enough of me blabbing on and on we should get going," Daniel finally finished by holding out his hands. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs took his hands and they vanished. They disappeared by slowly dissolving into a blue and white light.  
  
"Oh this is just fucking great. I get to spend my holidays with ferret boy," Hermione screamed.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault moony cursed me, Mudblood."  
  
"Don't ever call me that or I'll make you spew up slimy green slugs that you are or maybe I should just turn you into to one instead."  
  
"Grr, you'll pay for that Granger," Malfoy said and whispered a curse under her breath and Hermione was stunned.  
  
"You slimy little git." Hermione hissed a curse under her breath so that Malfoy couldn't hear. A blinding white light came and a scream was heard after it.  
  
"Shit. Hermione, What did you Do?" Cassie yelled through the light that was still there and not showing any sing of going anywhere.  
  
"I said was "Eat Slugs" and that was it. It shouldn't have made this much light. Draco, Draco, where are you?" Hermione called.  
  
The light cleared after a long time and all Hermione could think about was Draco.  
  
Where is Draco? Did I just say his name? Oh this is just great. Hermione thought.  
  
Draco was lying unconscious by a tree. He had a cut on his left cheek that was bleeding and his arm looked like it was dislocated. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione and Cassie ran over to Draco.

"Oh man. Grandma's going to really mad about this," Cassie said in a frightened voice.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. If it isn't Bluetree's favourite student, and what do we have here. An exchange student. Oh and my, my. Look at him. Tut, tut, tut, nope she ain't going to be happy about this. Shame I'm going to have to tell her. she should have relied on me," a creepy voice came from out of the shadows. A boy, with very messy, sandy brown hair, a broom in on hand and a wand in the other came walking out with a slight limp.

"Shut up, Davies or I'll....I'll...do something that both of us regrets. But at leased I'll know that it was worth it," Cassie yelled. She walked over to Draco and Hermione, "Hermione? Can I borrow your wand? I don't have mine with me."

"Sure. But what r u going to do?"

"I haven't learned how to heal with my orb powers yet so I have to focus all of my magic energy into a wand so I can heal his arm. I sure do hope this works. Other wise I'm going to have to leave you here with Davies. Who knows what he'll do."

"Don't worry. I won't hurt your little friend," Davies said with a smirk on his face. I looked somewhat like Draco's.

"I thought I told y to shut the hell up."

Taking the wand, she gently placed it on to Draco's dislocated arm and closed her eyes and looked very focused. A silvery, white band of ribbon came out of the end of the wand and rapped it's self around Draco's arm. Setting off a small glow. 2 minutes later, the ribbon retreated back into the wand.

"I can't heal him any more. His arm is still broken but at leased it isn't dislocated," Cassie said gasping for breath.

"What happened to him Cassie? I mean. I'm sure I didn't do that to him," Hermione asked quietly.

"Why don't you ask him," She answered nodding her head towards Davies.

"What did I do, Bluetree?"

"Hmm, lets see. You used a very powerful stunning spell that the teachers said wasn't properly tested so it was never taught to students because it can cause insanity, unconsciousness, and/or maybe...death. You're really lucky that it wasn't death or you would have been sent to St Helena like that," Cassie hissed snapping her fingers, "St Helena is the wizard prison that was once a muggle convict island. No ones escaped because even if you did get out of your cell you would have to get passed the jagged rocks that surround it and then there's the great white sharks that get fed blood three times a day to keep them hungry and dangerous."

"I know what St Helena is, Bluetree," Davies hissed back at her.

"I wasn't talking to you was I," Cassie hissed back, "Come on Hermione. We better get Draco to a Hospital. Lucky I can orb."

"You aren't going anywhere. Neither of you."

"Try and stop us." Cassie placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder and one on Draco's. A curse flew passed their heads just missing them by inches. Cassie orbed. They were soon in a big white building. It was crowded with medi witches and wizards.

"Oh my goodness. What happened to you three? Quickly come with me and I'll get you fixed up," a medi witch came up to them and guided them into a spare room. It looked a lot like St Mungos. "What are your names and who's hurt the worsted?"

"I'm Cassie Bluetree. These are exchange students from Hogwarts in England."

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Draco Malfoy. Draco's hurt the most but Cassie fix his arm so it was only broken in stead of dislocated," Hermione said fast.

"Ok. Don't worry; I'll fix his arm up in a heartbeat. Just sit over there on that spare bed," The medi witch pointed to the bed just beside the one she had placed Draco on.

"Um, Where are we, Cassie?" Hermione asked looking around.

"We're in St Andrews Hospital For Witches and Wizards in Queensland. After Draco's back to normal and gained consciousness again we get to school. Oh, that reminds me I have to owl Grandma. Stay right here. I'll be back as soon as I can and tell the medi witch that so you can stay there." With that said she hopped off of the bed and walked out of the door.

10 minutes later the medi witch can from behind he curtains. "Mr Malfoy would like to see you Miss Granger, is it?"

"Yes, that's me." Hermione walked behind the curtain to see Draco lying there. His arm in a sling. "Draco? Are you a wake still?" She said nervously. She walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him. Figuring that he had fallen asleep, Hermione went to get up and sit in one of the chairs beside the bed but couldn't because his free arm had snaked its around her waste. Looking at him, he had a big grin on his face.

"You just called me Draco. Does this mean that we're on first name terms now?" He asked, still with his eyes closed.

"Maybe if you open your eyes and look me in the face I'll answer you."

"Is that a command or a suggestion?" opening his eyes as he said this.

'_Silver, blue. His eyes are a silvery, blue colour. I always wondered what colour they are. He's being civil to me. Him, a pure blood wizard who is expected to become a Death Eater, is being civil to me, a muggle born. Maybe that stunning spell changed him. Wait, did I just think that? I can't believe what I'm hearing, no, thinking.'_ Hermione thought.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" Draco said pulling her from her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"About why...nah, forget it."

"No come on. Tell me. I won't tell a soul. Promise."

"Well, I'm not telling."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Talking Statues and Walking Armour  
  
"Welcome to Down Under Draco and Hermione. I see we had a little encounter with a jealous student. Let me guess, Mr Davies," an old women with greyish white hair said. Her face had wrinkles but not much. They made her look a lot younger for a strange reason. Like Dumbledore she had a wise ness about her that you could sense and see in her eyes, "I would expect you, Cassie, to have know that I know every thing that goes on with a student weather outside or in side the school. So stop gawping at me and go to the dining hall and tell the remaining students that some of our guests have arrived. They must be washed and suitable by their welcoming feast tonight. Don't worry I'll show them to their dormitories." Cassie left and walked into some huge oak doors.  
  
They had just arrived off of the ship. It was a calm trip. It didn't even feel like they where on a boat, more like the Hogwarts train but calmer. Hermione saw some beautiful Bottlenose dolphins swimming along with the ship. Splashing and playing in the waves that the ship made. Some early Humpback Whales where there to but hard to see as they kept away from the boat.  
  
The small boats sailed along the waves into the shore where they climbed up to the castle doors by some old, easy to climb stairs. She noticed that the waves where very big out further and smaller in towards shore. She was amazed at how the little boats didn't get dumped by the big pipeline waves that were just off shore.  
  
"Now if you will please follow me this way we can be on our way," Prof. Bluetree said, pointing down the corridor. Draco and Hermione walked in silence until they were looking at a wall. A blank, cold and a dark stone grey wall.  
  
"Where's the portrait hole, painting, anything? I mean we can't go through a solid stonewall. That's just nuts," complained Draco.  
  
"It's called a realm wall, you numb skull of a ferret," Hermione answered harshly back at him.  
  
"Now, now you two. Settle down. I see we have to enemies bunking together. Well you two have to get along. We don't want anyone getting killed now do we? And Hermione is right Draco it's a realm wall but with a twist. Instead of transporting you to a different realm it keeps you safe like at Hogwarts, it keeps you in a number of rooms. There's your common room and bedrooms. Plus as I'm told you Miss Granger like reading am I right?" Hermione nodded, "Then you are going to like this then. A big library with self-updating books and non-updating books. You can usually tell which is which. There is also a big screen TV and I trust Miss Granger will teach you how to use it or you may read through this manual," a huge book fell out of no where and landed in front of them making Hermione and Draco to jump about a foot off of the ground, "In there, includes instructions for the DVD/VCR player, X Box, Play Station 2, Surround Sound theatre system with radio and CD player. You can get many muggle and magic radio stations. You will both agree on a password and then the wall will magically shimmer away to reveal a door so that you can get in. Yours is near the two Mica Dragon Statues there and there," pointing to the statues on either side of the gateway. The engravings of a great big dragon looking down at them, was outlined in gold, "I will leave you two to decide on a password in peace now and try not to rip each others throats out while your at it."  
  
Once Bluetree was out of sight Draco started with his snide comments again but saying them under his breath so Hermione couldn't hear him  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I was just saying that how now the Down Under Headmistress and the Hogwarts Head Girl have just lost it. Walking through a solid stonewall. Who even thought of such a thing?" Draco sniggered.  
  
"And who said it was a solid stonewall?" a creepy voice said out from now where.  
  
"Ok. Malfoy did you just say that?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut Lance. Now your just scaring them. They're new here and don't know we can speak and move, well sort of."  
  
Hermione and Draco turned round to see that the statues where arguing.  
  
"Now this is weird. Oh man, talking statues. What next the suits of armour walking around and having sword fighting competitions and having polite conversations over a cup of tea?" just as he said that two suits of armour came walking around the corner fighting. One going backward and one going forward. Draco looked stunned, he had just said something and it happened, "Maybe I spoke to soon."  
  
"Um excuse me?" Hermione said in her sweet voice to the statues. They stopped and listened, "If you would please stop arguing we can decide on a password."  
  
"What did you have in mind? Oh and my name is Velmia, Velma for short. This is Lance my annoying friend," said the dragon on the right. She had a crown sort of headband coming down from the top of her head to the middle of her forehead, in a V shape, and back up to the other side of the top of her head. The V point had a sea green emerald on it. Lance had one to but he had a Blood red ruby instead of an emerald.  
  
"I was sort of thinking of 'Hogwarts' as our first password as that is our school. How about it Malfoy? Do you agree?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever," He mumbled.  
  
"Then 'Hogwarts' it is. You may now enter and enjoy. Oh and we're on the inside of the gateway to so you can talk to us if you have any questions. Ok?" asked Lance.  
  
The wall in between Lance and Velmia shimmered away to reveal a door. Draco opened the door first and walked in. He suddenly stopped blocking the rest of the stairway that lead into the common room.  
  
"Ah. Malfoy? You are required to go all the way down the steps," Hermione said in an annoying voice, "Malfoy what is...." 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there. If you read this story the day it was published and/or Chapter 2 was really short well I suggest you go and read it cause I've fixed it. (My computer didn't save it right) in this chapter there's a bit where they refer back to something in that chapter. (I don't want to give it away)  
  
Anyway. Thanks to all my reviewers and a special thanks to Princess Faye. Thanks for pointing that slight spelling mistake in my title out. Now enough of me blabbering on and on, here's the rest of the story, well one more chapter.  
  
Chapter 4: What does this thing do?  
  
"Cool!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Cool. That's not what I'd describe it as. I'd describe it as....... beyond belief," Hermione said.  
  
Their common room had a huge fireplace on one side and a huge big screen TV on the other side. A big cabinet next to it had all the DVDs, X Box and Play station games in it along with a lot of CDs both muggle and Magic. Straight a head of them were huge windows that lead to a balcony. Above those windows was another balcony but inside instead out.  
  
"Do you want to explore?" Draco asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
First they went to the windows and pushed open the big glass doors. The sudden fresh smell of the ocean wafted in. the balcony over looked the beach and onto the clear ocean that lead to the Great Barrier Reef. It was so beautiful. The yellow and white sand going into the blue ocean and further out you could see a change of colour for the start of the Great Barrier Reef.  
  
"Ohmigod," Hermione squealed, "This is so beautiful."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Come on. Lets go find our bedrooms."  
  
"All right. You lead the way Miss Smarty Pants."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Take it as a complement."  
  
They walked out from the balcony and went through the first staircase on their right. Finally they reached the top and entered the only door there. Stopping in their tracks just as they saw big room. The room colours where gold and black. A red mahogany bed with a gold net hanging a round the sides and a panel saying Hermione on it was on one side of the room and on the other side was another mahogany bed but the timber was stained black just so that you could see the marking on the wood. Draped over the bed was another gold net and a panel saying Draco on it. Beside each bed was a desk. In between the two beds were two doors. Draco walked over to the door nearest Hermione's bed and opened the door.  
  
"Granger get over here right now."  
  
Hermione walked over next to Draco. She stood there with the same flabbergasted look Draco had on his face. There in front of them was a huge walk in wardrobe. One side said Draco and the other side said Hermione.  
  
"Man, this place is big." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah," was all Draco could say.  
  
"Ok if you are just going to stand there all day I'll go check the other door."  
  
She pulled open the door and saw a big Olympic swimming pool size bath (filled with water and different coloured bubbles) with different taps around the edges. Each tap was a different colour with a little panel saying what kind of bubbles they were. At each end of the bath were two huge taps. The panel that came along with them said: 'Push gold button to turn on water. Push silver button to turn off water. Turn red knob for your desired hot water temp. Turn Blue knob for your desired cold water temp.'  
  
She looked up to be met by two faint sapphire blue colour eyes that belonged to Draco. He made her jump about a foot off of the round.  
  
Is it just me or are his eyes changing colour? Hermione thought to her self.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what you where thinking back in St Andrews? Tell me or I'll push you into the water," he said with his trademark smirk on his face.  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"Try me." Draco pushed Hermione backwards to wards the water but caught her hand and held her there, "Tell or I let go."  
  
Not wanting to get wet she told "I was thinking of your eye colour and how I never noticed it before and about why you where being civil to me."  
  
"Now that's interesting. Hmm...I think I'll still do this though...."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"This," Draco said and let go of her hand but was only caught again by her other hand and pulled in with her.  
  
SPLASH  
  
"That was not part of my plan," Draco spluttered.  
  
"Oh is poor wittle Draco all wet," Hermione said annoyingly.  
  
"Shut up Granger."  
  
Hermione couldn't hold it in any more. She just started giggling hysterically.  
  
"What?" Draco asked.  
  
"Nothing you just look so...ha ha ha...silly."  
  
"Why? What is it?"  
  
"It's the bubbles. They're like..." and Hermione gestured with her hands to show that the bubbles on top of his head were in a sort of triangle and then she gestured again but to indicate that he had a beard of bubbles.  
  
"Stupid Granger," Draco muttered while getting rid of the bubbles, "Will you stop giggling like a hysteric little girl."  
  
"I...can't...help...it," she said back through the giggles.  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"Can't"  
  
"I said shut up"  
  
"Can't"  
  
"Well, you asked for it"  
  
"For...what?" Hermione asked still laughing.  
  
"This..." Draco replied by pouncing on her and tickling her trying not to get kicked.  
  
"Stop...Please..." Hermione begged.  
  
"Say the magic words 'Draco Malfoy is the hottest guy on the planet and in my opinion he would love to marry me'"  
  
"Never..."  
  
"Say it"  
  
"Fine...Fine...Draco Malfoy is the hottest guy on the planet and in my opinion he would love to marry.... Pansy Parkinson," she finished laughing more hysterically than before because one Draco was still tickling her and because of his disgusted look on his face  
  
"I would never marry Pug face Parkinson and I'm still going to tickle you until you correct what you said"  
  
"Fine... Draco Malfoy is the hottest guy on the planet and in my opinion he would love to marry me"  
  
"Now that's better"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, easy for you to say."  
  
"I'm going down to see what that TV thingy does," Draco said getting out of the water.  
  
"You don't even know how to use the TV"  
  
"I'll read that manual that Bluetree gave us"  
  
"Good luck," Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
Draco walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the common room. He started to read the manual.  
  
To Turn On The TV and Choose Channels Step one: Press the red button on the remote to turn on. Step two: To go up channels press the arrow facing upward. To go down channels press the down arrow. For picture see fig.2.  
  
"I don't get a word of this," he muttered. Draco ran back up to bedroom and nearly ran straight into Hermione.  
  
"Ah, the triumphant return of Draco Malfoy. So Draco how was your quest to turn on the TV," she said mimicking a reporter by putting out her hand in front of his face holding an invisible pretend microphone. Plus almost doubling over with laughter.  
  
"Shut up Granger," He said back to her annoyed, "I need you to show me how to use the TV cause I don't get a word of this," he finished holding out the instructions he had read earlier.  
  
"So your telling me that 17 year old Draco Malfoy can't even understand this," she said pointing at the instructions, "These can be understood by a 5 year old if you read it out to them."  
  
"Will you show me or not?"  
  
"Fine, follow me"  
  
Ten minutes later  
  
After repeating things over and over again Hermione finally got him to understand.  
  
"Okay, so all you have to do is push this button here to turn it on and then these to see what's on the other channels," Draco said.  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Cool"  
  
He started walking around and picked up things randomly until he got to another remote.  
  
"Hey, Hermione. What does this thing do?" He asked while pressing buttons. The stereo turned on and they were forced to cover their ears because very, very loud heavy metal music was playing.  
  
"Turn it off," Hermione screamed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Turn. It. Off"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Give me the remote," She screamed and gestured with her hand for him to give it to her. Draco got the hand signal and threw her the remote. Hermione fumbled with it until she found the on/off button and pressed it.  
  
"What was that?" Draco asked.  
  
"Heavy metal music turned up really loud. The last head boy thought it would be really funny to leave it on that station and that volume level," Lance said rubbing his head, "We may be stone but we can still get Headaches. Oh and you two have a visitor. Cassie is here to escort you down to the Welcoming feast."  
  
"Well come on you numb skull," Hermione yelled at Draco and grabbed his hand and headed to the door. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Welcome Feast – Number 1  
  
"Students I would like you to welcome 2 of the 6 Hogwarts exchange students from England. I would like you all to make them welcome. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are the Head Girl and Boy at Hogwarts. At the beginning of next term the other 4 will arrive and we will have the major ceremony then. For now I would like Draco and Hermione to sit at the Criptillia table until the major ceremony," Prof. Bluetree said to the remaining 50 students.  
  
Hermione and Draco walked over to the Criptillia table and sat down next to Cassie. Each table had a crest of their animal it represented, colours and each house had the same motto: Omnia Suparat Diligentia. The Dinning Hall looked a lot like the Great Hall at Hogwarts.  
  
"Hey Cassie. What does 'Omnia Suparat Diligentia' mean?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well I'm not exactly sure but I think it means something like 'Diligence overcomes all' or something."  
  
"Okay."  
  
While Hermione asked that Draco was busy staring at a girl that sat across from him.  
  
"Draco? Draco? Earth to Draco Malfoy, do you read me?" Hermione asked, waving her hand in front of his face. He did nothing but sit there and stare.  
  
"I wouldn't stare to long me if I were you," the girl said not looking up from food.  
  
"How did you know I was staring at you?" Draco said back at her.  
  
"Oh boy, here we go again," Cassie said sarcastically, "Alana, can you please make your long story short please? We don't want to be here till the ends of our days now do we?"  
  
"Fine, fine. I am a Cat Demon. I can hear, see, do and much more that cats can do. I'm ¾ Cat Demon and ¼ Witch. My father has only a small amount of Demon blood in him but not much. My mother is a full-blooded Cat Demon but because they married and had me I'm only part Demon and part witch. If my father had married a witch then I would be one to," Alana said.  
  
"A witch?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"But wouldn't your dads demon blood make you a demon?"  
  
"No, like I said my dad only had a little so it wouldn't make much of a difference. Any way, I look a lot different than I do now. In my true for I can do every thing my abilities and senses allow me to do but because I don't want to scare anyone and make the muggles suspicious I use this form. In this form I can only have my senses and not my abilities. That's how I knew you were looking at me."  
  
"Can you show us what you really look like? If not now maybe later?" Draco asked  
  
"Sure. Where's your common room?"  
  
"They have the old Head rooms. Not much difference between the two" Cassie said.  
  
"Does that mean I have to go near Lance?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Crap, Can we eat now? I'm starving"  
  
"Have you been out surfing again?"  
  
"No way. All Cats hate water."  
  
"Except you"  
  
"Hiss"  
  
"Don't want to get on her bad side" Cassie whispered to Draco and Hermione.  
  
After the Feast  
  
"You guys lead the way" Alana said pointing down the wrong corridor.  
  
"Ah, our common room is down the corridor" Draco said amused by her wrong sense of direction.  
  
"Right, I knew that" She said cheerfully as they walked down the RIGHT corridor. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Identity Revealed  
  
Draco, Hermione, Cassie and Alana were walking down the corridors towards where Draco and Hermione were staying. Suddenly Alana stopped.  
  
"What's wrong Alana?" Cassie asked  
  
Alana came up to her and whispered to her so only they could hear "First Years down that corridor," she pointed to the corridor they had just passed.  
  
"Okay, guys we have to be really quiet. We don't really want to attract to much attention to our selves" Cassie whispered to Hermione and Draco.  
  
For about 30 sec they had managed to keep quiet until a big group of first years came around the corner and one of them yelled "THERE THEY ARE, THE NEW STUDENTS. COME ON LETS GET EM'" they ran towards them.  
  
Cassie and Alana yelled, "RUN, AND DON'T STOP UNTIL YOU GET TO YOUR COMMON ROOM"  
  
So all four of them ran as fast as they could in the opposite direction of the first years. None of them didn't separated while running. Hermione and Draco gasped 'Hogwarts' and they entered as fast as they had said it.  
  
"Why did we run from them? I mean their just first years." Hermione said still gasping for breath.  
  
"Believe me, you don't want to get caught by them. First they corner you and surround you till their all pressing you against the wall. Then they bore you out of your mind with questions and they keep repeating them, even if you had answered them, until someone rescues you or if it's only a small group, till you get away." Said Alana  
  
"Um...Alana, if you want to show them what you really look like now it's fine with me. I mean we do have a curfew and we have to get back to our rooms by 11pm and it's already quarter to 11:00." Cassie said still gasping for breath, she was running the fastest so that Draco and Hermione could follow her as they still didn't know the way that much.  
  
"Right, well here we go, are you to ready?"  
  
"Yeah" Draco and Hermione said together.  
  
"I, Alazia Senarca, Faithful servant of Anubis and Ra, ask of you to let these people see who I really am. Reveal my identity to them" Alana resited these words, with her eyes closed, over and over 10 times starting at a whisper and gradually got louder. A gold ring of light appeared above her head and slowly made it's way down to the ground, changing her as it went.  
  
Alana's hair stayed the same but she had a gold headband of a serpent, it's head joined to its tail. Her clothes changed from her robes to a tight gold and white halter-top that had a latch at the back to keep it together. It came down to about 2 inches from her belly button. The top was joined to a short skirt that came half way down her thighs, by gold beads hanging down to leave a small, curved sided, triangle. Under her skirt she wore white coloured pants that clung to her legs. Along the waist band of her skirt were to gold daggers (A/N: if you've seen the Mummy 2, their like the ones they use when Evy, I can't spell her name, has that flash back of when she is fighting, yeah those things:).  
  
The light disappeared and Alana opened her eyes but they weren't her green hazel eyes any more, they were a gold colour with a tint of red. They looked like they had a fire raging on inside of them. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Ancient Egyptian Demi-God  
  
Hermione and Draco stood there staring at her.  
  
"Really I'm known as a demi-god because I'm a demon and I serve the gods, but I prefer to be know as a demon" said Alana.  
  
"Wow, but how come you still look human? I mean shouldn't you have some resemblance to a cat?" asked Draco.  
  
"Nope, that's why I'm known as a demi-god. I look human but my huge give away that I'm not is this annoying tail," she said turning around and pointed at the long tail that was coming out of her lower back.  
  
"So what exactly can you do?" Hermione asked. She had stayed quiet for some time.  
  
"Well.... I can't exactly show you know as we have 3 minutes to get back to our own dormitories while dogging 1st years and fighting knights, plus our dormitories are on the other side of the castle but I can show you some other time. Okay?"  
  
"Okay, now go before someone sees you" said Hermione  
  
"Alazia Senarca, Return" Alana returned to her other form and left the room hurriedly along with Cassie following behind her. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there.  
  
Sorry about the short chapter. I couldn't think of anything else. Now to clear up one thing.  
  
Liachun- Alana is the Demon. Draco's just a normal pureblood wizard. Sorry if I confused you (I tend to do that to people).  
  
Now here's the story.  
  
Chapter 8: Dumped  
  
"DRACO MALFOY, GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED OR WE'LL, NO YOU, WILL BE LATE FOR BREAKFAST," Hermione screamed from the other side of the room. When he didn't get up she grabbed a pillow off of her bed and whacked his head. All he did was mumble something and turn over, "fine be that way" she turned to walk out of the door but stoped and smirked.  
  
Hermione turned and said, "Oh well, I guess that you won't see Alana today."  
  
"What? I'm up, I'm up. Ow, and why does my head hurt?"  
  
"Mental note to self: Draco Malfoy is not a morning person, proberly would sleep all day if he could, and he likes Alana, a lot by the looks of it" she said laughing.  
  
"I do not like her"  
  
"Do to. I saw you in the dinning hall. Staring and drooling over her, typical boys they always stare and drool over girls they like"  
  
"SHUT UP"  
  
"Are we interrupting anything?" came Cassie's voice from the doorway. There was Cassie and a blushing Alana. "Lance and Velma let us in. Draco, hurry up, you have enough time to go down and grab something to eat and see Mrs Bluetree. We'll be down in the common room waiting for you."  
  
Cassie, Alana and Hermione walked down into the common room while Draco performed a spell to change his boxers into his robes. He completely forgot about his hair and that they had no classes because Down Under was in their school break.  
  
He was half way down the stairs and remembered about the no classes. Performing the spell again he changed in to Jeans and a Linkin Park t- shirt.  
  
::10 minutes later::  
  
"About time. I was beginning to think you two got lost. Anyway, Hermione, Draco, here are maps of the school. This afternoon I have organised a trip to Magnetic Island, a wizarding island that has different shops for your school needs. You will be required to look for something for when you go to the balls and dances through out the year. Many students like to choose out muggle clothing, as dress robes can be a bit annoying, so we have a choice, dress robes or muggle clothing. You can buy some of the books that you will be using in your classes but you could use the copies in your library. You will meet at the entrance hall at 3:30 and Cassie and Daniel will show you from there. On the maps you just say where you want to go and it will show you directions. As you walk along the line disappears behind where you've walked. Ok off you go. And don't loose them." Mrs Bluetree said and directed them off out of her office.  
  
"Is it just me or does this school have a lot of similarities to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked Draco asked on the way down the corridor to the entrance hall where they where meeting Cassie and Alana.  
  
"Yeah, I was beginning to think that to."  
  
::10 minutes later::  
  
"Where in the world are you taking us?" Draco asked as he and Hermione walked blindfolded down a well worn down track.  
  
"You'll see" Alana said pushing him along.  
  
Their feet touched sand and the sound of the waves came to them.  
  
"SURPRISE" Cassie, Alana and a whole lot of other people yelled.  
  
"We're going to teach you how to surf, boogie board and body surf," a guy said to them. Blonde hair drenched from the water stuck to his face. All he was wearing was blue and white board shorts. Showing off his muscled arms and torso, "I'm Chester, I'll be one of the people teaching surfing. Down here we teach 1st to 7th years how to surf, boogie and body board. Sure it's hard work but it keeps us occupied."  
  
"I'm Linda, I teach boogie boarding and this is my twin Debbie, she teaches body boarding," said a girl with long red hair that was pulled up into a ponytail. She was wearing a bright red bikini and red board shorts. Her sister looked the same but was wearing pink not red.  
  
"Hermione. Draco, do you want to learn surfing today? I mean like as Linda and Debbie look like they have their hands full with those 1st years." Cassie asked.  
  
"Sure, what will we wear?" Hermione asked nervously.  
  
"Here Mione', you can wear this. It should fit you, if not just adjust the straps," Alana said handing her a blue and black bikini with matching board shorts, "just change over there in that hut, there's separate rooms in there so don't worry"  
  
"Draco you can borrow these. Their Chester's so I think he's about your size." Cassie said holding out a pair of Chester's yellow boardies that had red flames coming up from the bottom.  
  
Hermione ran off and got changed. She came back out hugging her stomach. Draco came out after her. He looked at her weird.  
  
"Ah...Hermione, are you all right? I mean like, why are you hugging your stomach?" Draco asked her with concern in his voice.  
  
"I don't like wearing these things without a tee over the top. I just don't like exposing too much of my self especially in front of boys" she whispered back.  
  
"Oh...Ah...Why?"  
  
"Because it's embarrassing and I'm not the kind of girl that wears things like these"  
  
"Stand up straight and show me what's so embarrassing, arms by your side, no covering your self"  
  
"No way, not here and not now"  
  
"Here, I'll stand in front of you so no one can see you ok? Now come on, there's nothing to be embarrassed about in front of me"  
  
"Fine Draco have it your way but be warned, if you use any of this against me when we get back to Hogwarts you'll wish you never did," Hermione warned and stood up straight revealing her slightly tanned stomach and a small butterfly tattoo.  
  
"Your scared of wearing a bikini when you had enough nerve to go and get your self a tattoo. Now that's being silly. Come on what's so embarrassing about that?"  
  
"Nothing...you'll never understand, it's something that certain girls feel when they see a really hot guy and then they get all worried about how they look and end up not showing them selves wearing a bikini in public or anything revealing."  
  
"Ah...now I see. You like that guy Chester, don't you? Huh, huh? Tell me I'm right"  
  
"I don't like him. He's way to out of my league."  
  
"You do to like him"  
  
"Do not"  
  
"Do to"  
  
"Do not"  
  
"Do to, you want to go out with him"  
  
"I Do not want to go him I want to go out with you," Hermione yelled back at him and immediately covered her mouth as she said the last bit.  
  
Draco stood there shocked at what he had just heard. She wanted to go out with him, Draco Malfoy, worst enemy of her best friends and the tormentor who made her life a living hell and not some hot Aussie surfer guy.  
  
"Y...You want t...to go out with m...me"  
  
"Yeah" she responded quietly, "we better go, Chester's proberly waiting."  
  
Draco followed her down to where some surf boards where laid out on the sand.  
  
"Hey guys. Now some things you need to know are that there are no rips here. The water's been cursed so it's safe to swim..." Chester went on with his talk and began teaching them. About half an hour later they rested and then went into the water to surf.  
  
"Ok, now you remember everything I told you?" Chester asked again for the tenth time.  
  
"Yep" Hermione and Draco said together, they still hadn't gotten what Hermione said before off of their minds. Draco was wondering why she wanted to go out with HIM and not some hot guy from Australia. Hermione still couldn't get over the fact that she had told him that.  
  
"Ok this wave is perfect. Get ready and paddle." Chester yelled from behind them.  
  
They got up fast and soon they were surfing along one of the incoming waves. What they didn't know was that a second wave was approaching fast behind them.  
  
The wave they were riding doubled over with the other one and Hermione and Draco found them stuck on a rough dumper (a wave that easily dumps you under water and pushes you into the sand). Hermione got dumped off of her board and was nowhere to be seen when Draco turned around to see if she was ok.  
  
Panicking Draco jumped into the water and was pushed into the ocean floor by the wave. He pushed off of the sand and searched the water for her. When he couldn't find her he dived back under and searched. Hermione was floating 3metres away when he found her. Draco pulled her into shore and saw red marks on her legs and some on her arms. Long, thin, blueish clear tentacles stuck to her.  
  
"Cassie, something's wrong with Hermione, she has red marks on her" Draco yelled to Cassie who had seen the whole thing. Cassie skidded to a stop next to them.  
  
"Shit, Blue Bottles. Guys, there's Blue Bottles in the water and there might be Box Jellyfish to but I don't know," Cassie yelled out to everyone out on the water, "Ala, bring me some vinegar to get rid to these things," she yelled out to Alana.  
  
Alana came back soon with a bottle of vinegar. "The vinegar stops the stinging and it get rid of them if they decide to sick to you," she explained to Draco who looked puzzled.  
  
Cassie poured it over her legs and arms, gently pushing off and Blue Bottles.  
  
"Draco, do you know CPR?" Alana asked  
  
"Sure, why? Does Hermione need it?"  
  
"Yeah. Can you do that while Cass and I get rid of these Blue Bottles?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Draco started doing CPR on Hermione for only a few seconds when she came around.  
  
"What :: cough cough:: happened, Draco? All I remember is us surfing along a wave and then you disappeared." She said as soon as she could talk.  
  
"You fell off of your board and landed under water. You where unconscious when I got you up here and you got stung by Blue Bottles but Cassie put vinegar on your arms and legs to get rid of the pain."  
  
"WHAT?" she yelled and looked at her legs and arms and then fainted. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 is up and ready to be R&R. hope you liked the last chapter. I had fun writing this one. I couldn't remember how long the it takes for the effects of a Box Jellyfish, if it was after 5 minutes or 20, so I guessed  
  
R&R please.  
  
Chapter 9: Magic Blood Witch  
  
"Mr Davies, how many times have I told you, not to remove the curse that protected the waters that surround our school? You are very lucky that Box Jellyfish didn't sting Miss Granger here because according to Mr Malfoy he didn't find her for about 3 minutes and then it took him another 5 minutes to carry her to shore. Now, do you know what the consequences of a Box Jellyfish are after 5-20 minutes?" asked Miss Bluetree  
  
"No Miss" replied Davies  
  
"Death, that's right, death. Your punishment is another 2 weeks of detention with Mr Gray"  
  
Hermione heard people around her. Talking, more like whispering, and Miss Bluetree's and Davies voices just in front of her. She opened her eyes and sat up. The room was stone, with windows on all of the walls. Two nurses were rushing around with trays of medicine.  
  
"Ah, Hermione, your awake. Mrs Charles, Miss Granger is finally awake so you can come and 'work your magic'" Miss Bluetree called out to the tall witch with black hair. She came over and stared at her with her blue eyes.  
  
"Now, before I 'work my magic', as the Headmistress puts it, I'll need you to give me a recount of what happened earlier" Mrs Charles asked in her cheery voice.  
  
"I was surfing along this wave behind Draco when it doubled over. I don't know how but somehow I felt the water change. Like someone doing a curse that is suppose to be done above the water but is doing it under it. I lost my concentration and fell off of the board. All I could see was the wave above me when I was pushed into the sand, I think I might have hit my head on a rock and that's all I remember oh, and after my head was hit my legs and arms started to sting. In my mind I was saying to swim to the surface but I couldn't. Then I passed out."  
  
"Okay, Miss Granger, now here is what I think happened, I'm 99.99% sure, some things are unclear. That change in the water you felt was Mr Davies taking the charm off of the water that protects everyone from being stung by Jellyfish. You did indeed hit your head on a rock as you have a cut on the back of your head, it's all fixed but you will have a scar. The stinging was the Blue Bottles, what's very strange is that they stuck to you for that long. It might have been the magic that runs through your veins, that's very rare in witches and wizards because everyone uses a wand and that's the part that the magic comes from, not inside of them. You on the other hand have the ability to do magic with or with out a wand. If you want to see what I mean then just point at me and say 'frizzy do' while picturing me with a really whacked out hair do or wearing clown clothes, something really funny or whacked out. Go on try it out," she said standing straight with her arms spread out like a scarecrow.  
  
Hermione pointed at Mrs Charles and said "Frizzy Do" while imaging her with a huge pink Afro with purple poka-dots. Pink light came out of Hermione's hand and hit Mrs Charles hair. Her hair turned pink and it grew really huge then purple poka-dots appeared. Everyone around them was laughing even Mrs Charles when she looked in a mirror.  
  
"Well done, that was your first spell as a magic blood witch. If you want to learn how to control then you can take lessons at 7pm every Friday and Saturday in the charms classroom. Back to your condition, you will have a few scars, from the Blue Bottles that will last a couple of years. There is a spell that covers them up but it causes them to be permanent. You will not be allowed to go anywhere outside the school in case your head injury gets worse,"  
  
::Outside the common room at the realm wall::  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Mudblood," drawled the voice of Davies from the shadows near Lance.  
  
"Whom be you calling a Mudblood?" she asked right back at him.  
  
"Don't try confusing with that Shakespeare crap. You are a Mudblood, there's no changing that. I'm in a higher you as I am a pureblood, so you can't order me around."  
  
Hermione just stood there on the verge of letting out her laughter. She couldn't hold it in anymore and started doubling over in laughter.  
  
"What's so funny Mudblood? Man, you must be possessed or something"  
  
"You don't know what I am do you?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. You're just a stupid, filthy, no good Mudblood that just gave me another 2 weeks of detention. You're not worth having on this planet; you're the filth of the earth. 'Stu..." but he couldn't finish saying the spell because Hermione's hand collided with his face.  
  
"Don't you ever, ever say that again because you're the filth of the earth and not worth having on this planet. Hogwarts" She yelled and entered the common room.  
  
"What do you want Mudblood? I though you said this was YOUR Common room Draky-poo," squealed Pansy Parkinson, "Don't tell me you have to share with the Mudblood"  
  
"I have to share with Hermione" Draco said back at her.  
  
"I told you not to tell me and did you just call her, Mudblood Granger filth of the earth, by her first name?" Pansy squealed again.  
  
"That's a real bad idea to call her that. If you want to see the consequences just look outside. David Davies is out cold with a broken nose and a black eye," Lance said from across the room.  
  
Hermione pointed at Pansy "Don't you dare insult me again Parkinson or it will be the last thing you do, as I'm a MBW so I'll know more spells than you" she said in a cold, emotionless voice. That made it sound even more threatening than it was suppose to sound.  
  
"You, know more spells, HA that's a laugh. What's a MBW, anyway?"  
  
"How about I show you what I can do, FRIZZY DO" she screamed and Pansy's face was covered in pimples and was even uglier than before.  
  
"What did you do to me?" she yelled  
  
"It's a standard spell in the MBW hand book. In other words, I'm not a Mudblood any more. I'm a Magic Blood Witch. We're capable of doing magic without wands, Okay pug face Parkinson or should I say pimple face Parkinson."  
  
"You're a Bitch you know that"  
  
"Thank You, I take that as a compliment"  
  
Pansy flooed back to her exchange school while Draco sat on the lounge scared out of his wits at what he had just seen.  
  
"Ah Hermione, are you feeling all right?" he asked.  
  
"Sure I'm absolutely spiffing," she said through clenched teeth while marching up the stairs to her dormitory. 


	10. Chapter 10: Magnetic Island part 1

Hey readers, 

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but Marijke, our coach, had us training heaps and the result of all that was our school coming 3rd and bloody BGGS (sorry if anyone goes to this school, I don't have anything against you) came 1st. AGAIN for the...I don't know how many years in a row. But hey it was fun. Marijke had us do our march on in sparkly hats and these walking stick things with flowers but that's not as funny as last years. Last year they had giant lolly pops with balloons tied to them. Okay I'm going to stop talking now as your all proberly wanting this next chapter.

So here you go, the next chapter.

Chapter 10: Magnetic Island - part 1 

Hermione slammed her bedroom door and lay down on her bed and cried he heart out.

'_Why does the word Mudblood hurt me now when I know I'm not one of them. I know it hurt me in the past but why now, I can't just go around and keep jinxing people. It could get dangerous._' Hermione cried into her pillow as she thought this

"I'm sorry," said a comforting voice from her door way. She looked up to see a worried looking Draco standing by the door. He walked over, sat beside her and pulled her into a hug, "for all those years that I called you a Mudblood. I know that I've been a complete prat, git, asshole, bully all those years but since my father died I can do what ever I like now and not have my life planned out for me. I do hope you forgive me."

She looked up from his chest. Her tears had made a wet patch on his shirt. Her sad, honey brown eyes looked into his ever so changing sapphire blue ones. His were full of worry and sorry ness. Hers full of sad and forgiveness.

"Draco, for once in my life I forgive you," she said then hugging back into his chest and breathing in his sent.

"Hermione. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah,"

"Why did you say that you wanted to go out with me back on the beach?"

"Oh, well...you see...I've always liked you since I punched you in 3rd year. I mean, you just stood there and didn't even do anything after I did that. Plus after your father died I noticed a change in you. You were nicer but still kept up your reputation in the process. I admire that."

"Cool, umm Hermione there has been something I've been meaning to ask you also. Would you...ah...would you like t...to go out with me?" Draco asked and closed his eyes hoping that their little talk had made a difference, what he didn't notice was that he was holding his breath.

"Draco, calm down and you can breath. I would love to go out with you," she said back and started crying again because she was so happy.

"Hey, stop crying. One, I said I was sorry and two, you're going to ruin my new shirt" Draco said sarcastically to try and cheer her up. And it worked.

"Oh is that so," she said pouncing on him and knocked him onto the middle of the bed. She sat on top of him and yelled, "Oh yeah, now who's on top, ME"

"Not for long," he whispered and suddenly turned over and sat gently on top of her, "So now the tables have turned Miss Granger. You see I am a lot stronger than you in two ways one; I can basically swap our positions because I'm physically stronger. Can you guess what the second one is?"

"Um...Nope"

He leaned down and whispered in her ear "My love for you is stronger than anything else," then moving his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. Hermione deepened the kiss by putting her hands around his neck and pulled him in further. He slid his tongue into her mouth and gave her a passionate French kiss. They finally broke a part. One of Draco's hands was on her cheek the other was holding himself on top of her so he wouldn't put all of his weight on her.

"Wow," they both exclaimed at the same time.

::next morning::

The next morning, a tapping on her window woke Hermione. She looked up and saw a snow-white owl, she recognised as Hedwig. She felt someone beside her. Turning over she almost screamed. She had slept with Draco Malfoy. She rushed out of bed and opened the window to let Hedwig in. Still getting over the shock, of finding Draco sleeping next to her, she opened the letter. Hopping under the covers again she began to read.

Dear 'Mione,

How's it over in Australia? We're freezing our butts off over here. Our schools called: Ice Crystal Mountain.

The actual castle thingy is under ground, well; I should say it's basically a whole mountain. At the base of this mountain there's a gateway with Ice Guards (they're a type of statue that can talk and move) standing by it. Inside is almost completely iced. All the furniture is wood so people won't break off chunks and use them as ice cubes. Although technically it would be freezing it's actually quite warm. The ice is charmed so it won't melt. You often find students ice-skating around the corridors if they're late for class or just for fun. Ice Crystal Mountain is in their September holidays what about you. Sorry you're stuck with Malfoy for this whole thing. I should tell you Parkinson is acting weird and I think she might be planning on coming over there and visit Malfoy so don't walk in on them, I'd hate to think of what they'd be doing. Okay I think I'll change the subject now as I've just had VERY BAD visions.

What's your school like? Know anyone yet? Anything exciting happen yet? (I doubt it). Sorry 'Mione I have to wrap this thing up now as I think Al (the major prankster in the school) just did something to Parkinson (she just walked into our dormitory with her face covered in pimples. If only you could see this)

Love ya

Harry

PS: Ron says hi and that if Malfoy tries anything he will floo there and beat the cra... I mean, stuffing out of him.

She laughed and decided to reply after she went to Magnetic Island so that she would have something to tell him about.

Hermione laid back down and felt Draco nuzzle into her neck and wrap his arms around her waist.

"Who's the letter from?" He asked pulling her closer into him.

"Harry. He had just seen what I did to Parkinson but he doesn't know that I did it...yet."

Silence.

"Um...Draco, what did we do last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, we didn't...you know..." she said and then whispered, "have sex"

"Nope. Nothing of the sort, unless that includes seriously making out" he said disappointed.

"No. Why did you sound so disappointed? You didn't want to did you?"

"Nothing" Draco replied but Hermione turned over to look at him. She had a big smirk on her face, "What?"

"Don't lie, Draco. You wanted last night to go further but didn't have the guts to make a move."

"Damn Hormones. Was it that obvious?"

"Yes and that's life. Now come on, we don't want to miss breakfast and we're supposed to be going to Magnetic Island today. Now let's get our lazy asses out of bed," she said while getting up but was pulled back in by a pair of strong arms.

"Don't I get a good morning kiss" Draco whined.

She kissed him lightly on the lips and preceded to get out but was pulled back in and pulled into a deeper kiss.

::Dining Hall::

"Aren't we looking happy today, so what's up at the moment? You two haven't been doing anything have you?" Cassie asked as Draco and Hermione sat down holding hands.

"No" they said together and blushing a deep shade of red.

"Now I see what's going on here," Alana said sitting down next to Cassie.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You two are going out, aren't you."

"No"

"Hermione, I'm heart broken" Draco said putting his hand over his heart and looking deeply sad and disappointed.

"Ah Ha" Cassie and Alana said together.

"You owe me a Triple Chocolate Magma Thick Shake from Wendy's," (AN/: Not mine) Alana said throwing her hands up over her head in triumph.

"Bloody Demon," Cassie mumbled.

"Wait a second here. You mean, you two had a bet on weather or not Hermione and I would get together"

"Yep, had it going since we first found out that you two were enemies," Cassie answered as Alana was still celebrating.

"Bloody Australians," Draco and Hermione mumbled and Alana and Cassie laughed at this.

::Entrance Hall::

Hermione, Draco, Alana, Cassie, Daniel and all the other Hogwarts students that were allocated to Australia were waiting in the entrance hall for Mrs Bluetree. Finally she came down the corridor and started explaining.

"Today you lot will be going to Magnetic Island, the only all wizarding island on the east coast of Australia. Ala, Cass and Dan, I expect you to show them around and then you can help them do their shopping. You 5 will have to get these books that I've so kindly written down and you will have to get a costume for the up coming ball we have arranged. The theme is medieval times. After you are done shopping and the boys arms are tiered from carrying all of your shopping bags then come back and you'll have to have your school uniform, not your robes, to be charmed temporarily to look like the Down Under school uniform. You won't need to wear your school robes, as it tends to get to hot as we often have heat waves. It is also suggested that you buy some muggle clothes to wear to the constant dances that we have almost monthly. I think that's all, now off you go," Mrs Bluetree said handing a piece of paper to Cassie.

"Come on guys, we want to be 1st in line when we get to the gateway," Alana said running off outside the castle.

"Last 1 there is a rotten egg, and believe me, that is possible in this world," Daniel yelled after him as he ran towards a stone archway covered in green vines that had gold flowers on them. The archway was near a cliff but the cliff was hidden by a big stonewall that was covered by thorns.

So the rest of the 9 teens ran off towards the gateway. Alana got there 1st as she got a slight head start. Then Daniel, Hermione, Jake, Rachel, Tobias and Cassie and Nikki coming in a tie for last place.

"Looks like it's Nik and Cass who are the rotten eggs," Daniel said pointing his wand at them and said the spell.

"Shield," Cassie yelled and she held it in front of her and Nikki. The spell rebounded off of the shield and went shooting off into the sky.

"Hey, no fair, your have Orber blood in you so you can just make something appear out of no where," Daniel yelled disappointed.

"Man, you are dumb. You have Orber blood in you to. Duh," Cassie replied smacking her head with her hand when she said duh.

"Pipe down and single file or it's to the dungeons for you 9," a grumpy looking woman said walking over with what looked like a miniature dragon but the sound it made, made it sound as if it was part dog.

"Now, Ms Pit. You know as well as us that detentions are served with teachers who set you things to do like writing lines and not in the school dungeons where they used to be held," Daniel said putting his hands on his hips and hopped into line.

"Come on, just hurry up and get in line. I haven't had a chance to feed Miffy yet and she looks hungry," Ms Pit said looking down to her, eh...pet.

"Ms Pit. Grumpiest woman to have ever lived, at leased we think she's a woman sometimes we get a sneaking suspicion that she's a man," Cassie Whispered to the rest of them.

"Cassandra Bluetree," Ms Pit called.

"Here"

"Walk through. Daniel Hybrid"

"Here"

"Walk through. Draco Malfoy."

"Here"

"Walk through. Hermione Granger."

"Here"

"Walk through..."

The rest she did not hear as she walked through the gateway that was filled with what looked like some sort of silvery water. She felt a slight tug and she stumbled on top of a platinum blonde boy that was already on the ground getting up when she came through.

"Told you to get out of the way or they'll fall over you. Now hurry up or there will be a whole lot of people piled on top one another with in a matter of minutes," Daniel said crossing his hands over his chest.

Hermione rolled off of Draco and he hopped up to help her just as Jake and Rachel came through.

They looked up at a whole heap of palm trees with a mountain right on the other side of the island.

"Welcome to Magnetic Island," Alana said as she came through after Tobias and Nikki.


	11. Chapter 11: Magnetic Island part 2

Hey Guys, thanx to:

**IslandGirl-11 **: here's the next bit

**average jane **: thanks

**xoxofairygurlxoxo **: don't worry, i've got a HUGE surprise coming up, I just need to get to tat part.

**Hedwiglover05** : I'm glad you liked it

Sorry i haven't updated for a bit, this chapter is really short, i couldn't think of anything to put into this one but i've got a huge bit comeing up but i don't know when.

thanx for reviewing

Here's the next Chapter

Chapter 11: Magnetic Island - part 2

"Stop gawping you lot, it's just an island," Daniel said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah, the wind will change and you'll be stuck like that forever," Cassie said with a laugh causing them to shut their mouths.

"How about we get the books 1st then we can get the costumes. How's that sound?" Alana asked.

"Okay" they all said.

They went to _'Through the Ages Store of Literature'._

The smell of books new and old could be smelled as soon as you opened the door. Hermione rushed in and was astounded by the sight. This store was huge. A huge ground floor, a similar 2nd floor and a smaller 3rd floor.

"Ala, what are you doing here?" a girl that looked 17, wearing a halter top and jeans, jogged over with her curly, blonde hair bouncing behind her.

"Ah...hi Laura. I'm just showing these guys around. Their the exchange students," Alana said trying to keep her cool, "Can you guys just give me a minute? Man, I swear she follows me around"

"Okay, we'll be in the school stuff section" Daniel said trying to hid his laughter.

Alana, not looking to pleased that she had to get an anoying 17 year old to stop following her around in a nice polite way, started talking to talk to Laura as they walked off. There wasn't many people in the store at the moment but you could see staff sorting out the books. The book cases were so high that they had to stand on ladders.

"Whoa," Hermione exclaimed as she saw all the books.

"I think we better get this done before Hermione makes us stay in here with her for hours," Draco said Daniel.

"I fanaly ::gasp:: lost her," Alana said running back out of breath, "I ran all the way from the other side of the store to here in an effort to loose her and it worked. Ah, Where's Hermione?"

Everyone turned to look at where Hermione was standing to see that she was no where to be seen. they spread out to find her, saying her name quietly as not to disturb anyone.

"we just got here and what happends? i loose her. just wait till Potter and Weasley find out. they'll blame it all on me," Draco whispered to no one in peticular.

"Don't worry mate, we'll find her," Daniel said comforting.

"Why do you sound so bloody confident?"

"Because she's right here, in this very spot"

"What? i don't see her any where. are you paranoid or something?"

"Hell no, i'm not paranoid. your the one that's paranoid. but she is here."

"I have to argree with you there Daniel. He does get a bit paranoid at times, isn't that right Draky-poo," Hermione said from behind him, while jumping down form a ladder.

"Draky-poo? are you serious?" Daniel said almost about to crack up laughing.

"No she isn't serious. Hermione don't you ever call me that," Draco said rather embarrassed.

"But you let Parkinson call you that Drake"

"But I didn't like her. You can call me Drake if must insist but don't call me Draky or Draky-poo or anything that has the word Draky in it. If either of you tell the others of what she just called me then i will be very upset"

"Tell us what?" Cassie asked as she walked up to them.

"Nothing," All three of them said in unison.

"Come on lets go, we've go all of the books"

They finished all their shopping for school and only had one thing left to do. Clothes for the dance.

They went to a shop called "_Star Dust Magic"_ that had a few racks of clothes out side so people wouldn't mistake it for something different.

"This place has the best clothes ever," squealed Alana.

Hermione heard the boys mumble something along the lines of "Girls" and giggled.

The shop was small but it had heaps of stuff in there. The floor was covered with glitter and sparling stars that made it look like they were walking on star dust. they past jewlery, bags and then the clothes.

"Feel free to look around, Dan will lead you guys to the mens section while I lead the girls to the womens area," Cassie said walking away.

Hermione walked past heaps of clothes that was the magic section and arrived at the muggle section. After at leased an hour and a half, the girls had picked out a few Muggle out fits and a few Magic. Hermione picked out some jewlery. A beautiful necklace that had a pendant of a dragon breathing out fire that was made of Amber and another necklace that had the simbol for witchcraft on it. the guys were outside waiting when they came out.

"It's About Time," Jake said sarcasticly.

They Walked back up to a different gate way.

"This is the Departure Gate Way. Just say 'The Down Under School Of The Magic Arts' and walk through just like what you do with floo powder," Daniel said and went through after he said the schools name. Hermione, Draco, Nikki, Jake, Tobias, Rachel, Alana, and then Cassie.


	12. Chapter 12: PARTAY

Hey,

Sorry i haven't updated in a while. we have end of year Exams, and to top that off, i have had writers block.

thanks to my reviewers.

Bye and Enjoy

Chapter 12: P.A.R.TAY

5 days past since the trip to Magnetic Island. The rest of the exchange group decided to come to school early, the day of the ball to be correct. the girls left the boys about 4 hours before the ball to get ready.

"But Cassie i don't need 4 hours to get ready. i meen all i have to do is put my hair up, put a little makeup on and then slip on my dress. then i'm done. i can do that in like, half and hour," Hermione said while being pulled up the her dorm.

"Yes but, Alana and i are going to give you a make over. you know, tame your hair, maybe give it a few streaks or dye it, pierce your ears..."

"WHAT!"

"Honey, listen, your 17 and you haven't even pierced your ears. it's about time you did. Hogwarts," Alana finished saying as they walked up to Hermione's bedroom.

"Yeah, but how are you going to get ready?" Hermione asked as they plonked her down on her bed.

"What are my powers, chopped liver? I can just orb our stuff here."

"oh"

"Now lets start with this hair..." and Alana and Cassie started working on Hermione's hair, makeup, ear piercing, and nails.

They straightened her hair so it fell to it's full length, about mid shoulders, dyed it black and gave her blue highlights on the ends of her hair. Next they did her ears. Alana had to put a full body bind on her as they were about to do her other ear. they put in a normal gold stud with a blue jewel and a small gold chain hanging off of them with a small gold heart with a small blue stone in the center. lastley they did her nails and makeup to match her dress. her dress was black with velvet flowers embroided on it. the top half of the dress made it look like a corset that gave it a medieval.

Alana and Cassie had the same hair style, but Cassie had goldish white ends and Alana had red. the three had decided to go as three witchs from the medieval times. with what they were wearing they definatly looked it but had a sort of modern touch to it.

Alana and Cassie had not let Hermione near a mirror until they were finished. when they had Hermione had the thought _'oh-my-god. is that really me? this has to be an illusion or a dream, yeah that's it. no way could ANY ONE make me look this good'_

"I guess she likes our work by the way she's looking at that mirror," Alana said to Cassie impressed with their work.

"How did you do this? I meen, no one and i meen no one has ever been able to make me look this good. well apart from that time of the, i think it was the Yule ball at Hogwarts." Hermione said flabbergasted.

"Hey Mione' Cass and i are going to be singing a song there, as we sometimes have singing/dancing comps just for fun, and we were wondering if you would like to sing the song with us." Alana asked.

"Sure, i feel like letting everyone at Down Under what i can do that no one at Hogwarts knows about me."

**The Ball, well, you could call it a party**

"that was a great song sung by 'The Guys', as they like to be known as. Next up is 'The Elemetals'. tonight they have a new Member. Exchange student Hermione Granger. they will be singing to night 'that girl' by Miranda Murphy. so lets all welcome 'The Elementals'." shouted the anouncer

A/N: **Alana** is the **Bold** writing, Cassie is the Underlined and _Hermione_ is _Italic_, and when they sing together it's a combonation (sp?)

The music started playing and Cassie started singing.

''Right now

This is getting serious

I've gotta feeling that won't go

And I'm here waiting out on a street

Looking up at your window

I felt those loving eyes

Were they all meant for me

Or are they tainted now

With bitter tears and memories

_**That girl, she knocked you on the floor**_

_**She just broke your heart apart**_

_**And left you wanting more**_

_**That girl, she's taken all your dreams**_

_**Well, you can blame her all you want **_

_**But that girl**_

_**That girl's not me**_

_She stays_

_Like frozen water in your eyes_

_Always something to cry for_

_She moves like a veil across the sky_

_Messing with your survival_

_Well, I'm not perfect but_

_I see what I can see_

_And I don't want to share_

_Her bitter tears and memories_

_**That girl, she knocked you on the floor**_

_**She just broke your heart apart**_

_**And left you wanting more**_

_**That girl, she's taken all your dreams**_

_**Well, you can blame her all you want **_

_**But that girl's not me**_

**She takes until she's had enough**

**And you'll keep paying for her love**

**She says that nothing comes for free**

**But that girl's not me**

_That girl, she knocked you on the floor_

_**She just broke your heart apart**_

_**And left you wanting more**_

That girl is not the same as me

I won't leave you emptier

_With bitter tears and memories_

_And I know she's always on your mind_

**But I'm still waiting on a move**

**We're running out of time**

_**That girl has taken all your dreams**_

_**Well, you can blame her all you want**_

_**But that girl**_

**_That girl's not me_**''

Everyone cheered as they had done for every one else.

''that was great girls, give it up for 'The Elementals' everyone. now we'll have a break and play some non-student-sung-songs." the anouncer shouted again. and put on 'Push Up' by the Freestylers. Hermione, Alana, and Cassie went down and joined Draco, Daniel and everyone else.

''Ala, wow, that was a really high note you sang. Man, even i can't get that high," Cassie said over the music.

''I even suprised myself,''

''Excuse me girls but i've go to steal your newest member for a second.'' Draco said walking up and taking Hermione's hand adn leading her onto the dance floor.

''that was great, and might i mention you look like goddess in that dress. Ok, who did your hair?'' he asked as theyu started dancing.

''Cassie and Alana. do you hate it?''

''Hate it? I love it. can you make it permanant?''

''Maybe. Hang on. Hey Alana,'' Hermione yelled out to Alana.

''Yeah''

''Can you make this permanant?'' Indicating to her hair.

''Sure, Cass and i can do it after the dance if you want.''

''Cool, thanks. okay. i'm offically making this makeover permanant. say Hello to the New Hermione Granger''

they danced the whole 4 hours. Hermione made a mental note to write to Harry and Ron when she got back to the common room.

''Hermione, Draco say cheese.'' Hermione and Draco smiled happily as Daniel took a picture of them together at the end of the dance. ''this is so going into the album'' he whispered as he ran off up to his own common room.

''What was that all about?'' Hermione asked Cassie.

''Oh nothing really. he's doing something but nothing out of the ordinary, not that you can call him normal. to think out of all the animals he can turn into, he turns into a puppy. Last year i cursed him with this curse that turns the person into the animal form of themselves. I'm a Wedge Tail Eagle, Alana's a Cat, as you would have guessed as she is a cat demi-god.''

''Hey what have i told you about calling me that, i'm a deamon alright''

''oh but demi-god suits you much better.''

''and do you know what would suit you?''

''Nope''

''a black eye'' Alana said sarcastically.

''Ohh, i'm sooo scared.'' Cassie Replied also sarcastically

''Will you two stop fighting like an old married couple,'' Daniel said coming back from where ever he ran off too.

''Hey, why don't Dan, Draco, Tobias and I leave the girls to have a girl sleepover and we can just hang out down at the Quiditch Pitch or something, then we can just stay at the Heads Dorm or something. Cause i think those girls are going to be up all night giggling,'' Jake sugessted.

''Yeah, Plus we can dicuss that thing,'' Tobias said hiding a wink from the girls but making sure Draco got it.

Draco saw the wink and said ''Ah, yeah. that sounds great.''

''then it's settled, the girls will stay at the old heads dorm while us boys stay at the new one.''

''okay, see ya guys later'' the girls said and ran up to Hermione's dorm.

''Finally, now lets go somewhere more private so we can talk about Drake pro.....''


	13. Chapter 13: 'Noctis Dominus'

I have no idea if my translation is right. i suck at translating words. Sorry i haven't updated in a while, i've been really sick, if i waited 2 more days without treatment i would be in hospital and i wouldn't be updating now. I would like to say thankyou to my frends for saving my life (they almost had to drag me up to the nurse at school)

Well, enough of my talking,

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I hate saying it but I don't own anything of Harry Potter, it's all but wishfull dreaming that will most likely never come true.

Chapter 13: 'Noctis Dominus'

As soon as the girls got up to the dorm room they ran up to the bedroom and got changed into their P.Js, then headed back down to the common room where there was more room to talk and do other stuff that girls do. Hermione grabbed some ink, parchment and a pen and wrote a letter to Harry and Ron.

"Hey, Mione. What ya writing?" asked Cassie.

"Just a quick letter to Harry and Ron. It won't take a minute."

Hermione's letter:

_Dear Harry and Ron._

_Sorry i haven't wrote back in a while. i've been really busy. Draco and i are being cuvil so no need to come and beat the crap out of any one. Harry i really sugest that you hand write your letters as when you use that magic quick write quill it writes everything you say, even your mistakes. Draco and i are on first name basis just so you know why i'm using his first name. _

_Down Under (our school) closly resembles Hogwarts but it's not as old as Hogwarts. it's nice to see that you liked my work on Parkinson. _

_Guess What.... I'm not a muggle-born anymore. i'm a Magic Blood Witch or for short, a MBW. i can do magic with out a wand, haha, i'm happy but then again i'm not. if i'm not a muggle-born then my parents aren't really my parents cause their muggles. oh man, i'm getting a head ache._

_Anyway, Cassie and Alana are bugging me to get my but down stairs. _

_Bye and i Miss you guys sooo much._

_Love _

_Hermione_

Hermione finished her letter and ran down stairs to be hit by a pillow as soon as she reached the bottom.

"Hey, who threw that?" Hermione cried.

"Nikki!" everyone yelled except Nikki.

"Your dead," Hermione yelled picking up the pillow and chasin after the Ravenclaw

"I would like to be the first to declair this as a full on OW.....PILLOW FIGHT!" Cassie yelled hitting Rachel back.

The girls grabbed any pillows they could lay their hands on, or they conjured up more. Hermione and Nikki crashed into each other and went down hitting each other and laughing. Rachel and Alana tripped over Hermione and Nikki and knocked over a laughing Cassie. All five girls were on the ground in a fit of giggles, feathers and pillows. Rachel sat up and looked around, the whole room was covered in feathers, chairs were upturned, and tables were on their side.

"I am not cleaning this up," Rachel said looking around.

"Me neither" all the other girls said in unison.

"Personal Jinx," Cassie yelled pointing at Alana.

"Under a roof," Alana yelled back pointing at the roof.

"Curse who ever gave her intellegence," Cassie whispered to Nikki, who giggled.

"How about we go for a swim?" Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, we can just transfigure the bathroom into a pool area. come on," Cassie said hopping up from the ground and walking towards the bathroom up stairs. All the girls ran up after her. they all transfigured the bathroom into a tropical paradise, crystal clear water, a beautiful waterfall, a huge water slide, palm trees and beautiful flowers. changing into a bikini, the girls dived into the pool, the water just the right tempreture. after about an hour of diving, splashing, dunking, yelling, screaming and of course more dunking, the girls decided to go to bed.

"I have an idea, how about we make a little club sorta thing," sugested Alana hopping into her sleeping bag. they had decided to sleep down in the common room where the was more room.

"Yeah," sounded the girls in unison.

"We could have like a tatoo or some kind of mark to symbolise it" Nikki said sitting up.

"Hmmm.....how about a Dragon to symbolise strength and honour and the moon to symbolise mystery and it is said that ther moon hold great power so it also symbolises power, muggles won't know that though, they would just think that we thought it looks cool. We could have the Dragon wrapped around a Moon symbolise these two reasons are intertwined," Hermione said after much thought.

"I agree with Hermione, all in favour of that tatoo raise your hand," Alana said raiseing her hand. all the other girls having thought along the same lines put their hands up.

"it's decided then, the tatoo will be a Dragon wrapped around a moon. sounds cool. you want to put it on now? i know a spell that can make it different colours and sizes for different ranks if you were going to be in a actuall secret club but it's not really a secret organisation like over in England with the what-ya-ma-call-its.....Death Eaters, they're a really organisation. did that just make sence? (A/N: really, did that make sense?) anyway... the size and colours only depend on which rank the spell decides you to be." Alana said, "it's an old ancient Egyptian spell that some warriors use on their captives to see what rank they are. We have to learn it at the school were we go to learn to fight and all that."

"cool"

"Who wants to go first?" Alana asked

no one said anything.

"okay, then i'll go, just to show you, Hermione come here and place your hands over my lower back, i'll hold onto your arm and i'll chant the incantation, the magic will come from me through you and leave the tatoo on my lower back. it's best to have it on your back as you can hide it if you want plus it looks better especially with dragons," Alana said laying on her stomach.

Hermione placed her hands on Alanas back and Alana took a hold of her arm and began to chant. she presumed it was ancient egyptian she felt a tingle go threw her arms and into her fingers. white light came out from beneith her hands. after a few seconds Alana stopped chanting and let go of her arm. she walked over to a mirror and looked at her tatoo. A Black and Gold dragon was wrapped around a really light purple-blue colour, it looked almost white, quater moon.

"Head Worrior, typicall as i'm a warrior already, for Anubis's and Ra's army. okay, Hermione your turn, it doesn't hurt, i promise."

"Alright," and Hermione layed down on her stomach and felt Alana's hands on her back and then her chanting began. she felt the tingling she felt when she had to give Alana her tatoo, in her back, it was quite soothing. Alana stopped chanting and Hermione hopped up and looked in the mirror. her's was numerous colours. there was white, a dark red, a matalic sort of gold/orange colour and what looked like to be a clear coloured Dragon wrapped around the same coloured moon as Alana's. it reminded her of a desert.

"Well, well, well. now lets see here. the white meens that you are a Dreamer, the clear meens that you are strong the red i'm not quite sure of but i think it meens leader ship or something like that and the matalic goldy-orange i take as to represent a Sunstone colour, which meens that you acheve your goals. Girls say hello to our Prophatess (A/N: how in the world do you spell that?) A Prophatess is said to be able to look into the future and always acheve their goals and help their leader if in need." Alana said after looking at Hermione's tatoo.

"Rachel, your turn....." after about an hour the tatoos where all finished. Rachel was a healer, she was quite happy about her role. Nikki was Second in Camand Warrior and Cassie ended up as the leader of the group, she was greatly surprised as she sucked at being a leader.

"What should we call our selves?" Hermione asked.

"How about, 'Noctis Dominus'. it meens 'Night Masters' in Latin. (A/N: i don't know if that is right.)

They all went to bed after Cassie reminded them that tomorrow was the last day of the holidays.


	14. Chapter 14: Squeak, Squeak and Slime

Hey everyone,

I am sssssssssssssssssssssssssooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while but school's started and it's bloody hectic. So I might not get time to update in a while cause of all the homework that we're getting. On top of that, my nephew has decided to take over my computer and I can't even stay on it for two minutes with out him complaining that I've been on it for hours to my mum.  
Little brat!

Anyway, My computer crashed and we had to get it fixed but it has returned from the dead and so I can update this story.

Enjoy, I hope.

* * *

Chapter 14: Squeak, Squeak and Slime

Sunrays shined through the window waking up the girls.

"Hey guys, I talked to Anubis and he said that I may have pronounced the spell a little bit different, but it ain't really bad. Instead of it revealing what rank we are I reviles what we're going to become when we're older. So I'm going to be one of the many head warriors for their army, Cass, you're going to be a leader of something, proberly the Mistress of Magic. Hermione your proberly get some kind of sight, you might become a seer. Rachel you'll be a healer, and Nikki you'll be an Auorer (A/N: I have no idea how to spell it so if anyone knows can you please tell me) of a sort," Alana explained, stretching.

They got dressed in their uniforms, all of them leaving their ties loosely done up. All of their hair was the same colour as the night before. Hermione left her hair out, Alana just had hers in a ponytail, Cassie had hers in a ponytail, which was folded in half and held in place with another hair band, so it looked like a clip was holding up her hair. Nikki kept her short hair out, Rachel had hers in a half-up-half-down. Each of them wore makeup but not much, just a little eyeliner natural eye shadow, lip-gloss. Cassie wore a crocodile tooth around her neck with a piece of leather, Alana had a sort of Celtic shape around hers and Hermione had a dragons tooth. All of these were thought to bring you luck. Rachel wore a cross and Nikki had a star in a circle chocker.

"So where do we go from here? The girls asked the two Australians.

"Well, Breakfast then we have to go to form where we listen to the notices, get our name ticked off, standard stuff. Then we go to our classes on our timetable, these include some Muggle lessons including languages if your taking them. We get our timetables at form," Alana answered leading the way keeping an eye out for the first years they had seen the other night.

They went down staircases and corridors until they found the great hall. It was packed with students. They sat down at the Criptillia table. The Snowstalkers glaring at the Criptillia.

"Yo Cass, what's with them?" Draco asked sitting down alone.

"Huh? Oh, the Snowstalkers. They hate us, we hate them. Same relationship with the Wolverines and the Frillies. Sometimes we glare at each other and over here we make a game out of it, whoever can stare them down the longest wins. They get to pull the first prank on them of the week. But since you guys arrived we're told to be on our best behaviour but we can still pull them anyway, the teachers will never know," she answered.

They ate breakfast and headed out to their form rooms.

"Good Morning everyone, and hello to our exchange students, I'm Dr Robson your form teacher. I may have you for some of your classes. Now, Christy?"

"Here."

"Cassie?"

"Here"

"Alana?"

"Here"

"Tom?"

"Here"

"Draco?"

"Here"

And so the roll went.

"Ok here are your timetables, now listen up as I read out the notices. Interhouse drama auditions commence on this Wednesday. All who would like to join please come to these rooms at lunch that day:

Criptillia – VPA block-room 1

Frill necks – Music room 2

Snowstalkers – Drama Cottage

Wolverines – VPA block-room 2

Quiditch tryouts start this Friday.

Snowstalkers – Friday

Frill necks – Saturday

Wolverines – Monday

Criptillia – Wednesday next week.

Muggle sport sign up boards are located on the Gym noticeboard. If you are interested please sign up.

Last week a student was bitten by a baby Chillawig when they tried to pet it thinking it was cute. Please note not to touch any of the animals (i.e. lab rats/mice, lizards, or any other animals) that wander around the school. These animals can hurt.

Would Head Boy, Christian Tale and Head Girl, Talia Nalison please see Miss Couch in TCR at Lunch today. You two know why you have to be there. Would all students that had their ipods, walkmans, mobile phones, game boys, mini Quiditch sets, and their 'Alive and Kicken toy models' confiscated last term please come and reclaim them. These items are not to be used during class no matter how bored you get. If they are seen again they will not be returned until the end of the summer through the mail," Dr Robson read out.

Hermione looked down at her timetable for that day:

**Monday  
**DADA (Frill Necks)  
Potions (Snow Stalkers)  
Potions (Snow Stalkers)  
**Break  
**Muggle Studies (Wolverines)  
Muggle Studies (Wolverines)  
**Lunch **Charms (Frill necks)  
Arithmancy (Frill Necks) 

"What you have first?" Cassie asked leaning over her shoulder.

"DADA, then double potions," replied Hermione.

"Who with?"

"DADA is with the Frills then Potions with the Snowstalkers."

"Ooo, tough break. At leased we're all in the same classes. Although I've got Transfiguration then Potions. Still. You're stuck with Hopelly then we have Dr Robson for Potions. She's all right, sometimes she's a bit strict but she's not all bad. Now, Hopelly, she's something to worry about. Even if you forget one thing she's blow her head off. I just love pissing her off," Cassie laughed.

Hermione looked weirdly at her Australian friend.

"Are you alright?"

"No of course I'm not alright other wise my life would be boring."

"Rrright."

"How about we ignore the weirdo and head to class?" Draco suggested.

"Sounds great." Hermione relied.

They headed up to their classroom following Alana. They sat at their seats and waited for their teacher.

"I see your all here. Now are you going to give me the same crap as last term? I didn't think so," came a voice after the door slammed shut.

A tall muscular woman stood at the door, her short blonde hair was a mess.

"What are you waiting for? Open up your books to Chapter 32: Salamanders on page 652 and start summarising. I want seven whole pages done by the end of this period, hand written, no magic. Now start!" she sneered, all of the DADA textbooks slammed open on the page where they had to start summarising, there was no pictures at all in the book so it was all text, very small text.

They were to summarise everything about Salamanders and their magical properties.

The lesson finally came to an end. Everyone started to leave but was called back.

"Before you leave you have to show me your work. If you haven't done the seven pages then you'll have a Wednesday and copy out everything from the start to Chapter 12. Now single file," yelled Prof. Hopelly from the front.

Everyone lined up, heads down as if they were going to be condemned by the devil. Just about every time she saw the papers the students heard "Wednesday" being called out. Hermione showed Prof. Hopelly her fourteen pages of neat scribble. The Professors eyebrows nearly reached her hairline.

"Well, well. You're the first not to have a Wednesday so far, and you don't even go to this school. You're dismissed," the professor, said surprised.

Everyone looked astonished at Hermione as she walked back to her desk to pack up her things before she left. Draco was next and no yelling came. Once again, everyone looked at the exchange students surprised that they had completed it and had even gotten at leased seven more pages done.

Hermione and Draco left and headed down to Potions. Luckily their teacher was late so they weren't in trouble.

"Where were you guys? Weren't making out?" Cassie asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, how could you think that?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno, I think some of my friends are rubbing off on me."

"Yeah, and I'm snoopy," Draco mumbled.

"Oh you are? I just love snoopy," Cassie squealed loudly.

"I was being sarcastic. Hello? What's that sound? Is that empty space?"

"No, it's temporary storage. Information goes in, information goes out."

"Ok in you go," their teacher called walking down the hall.

Everyone sat down and waited.

"Ok, today we'll be making the 'Inner Creature' potion. It reveals what your inner creature is. This potion was meant to be a metal making potion but as the creator accidentally added the wrong ingredient so she end up with this potion. The instructions are on the board, groups of two and start working, oh and follow them to the point. One mistake could make you a weasel, ferret or a sewer rat. Believe me it's happened," Dr Robson said sitting down and marking some work.

The students started working on the potion.

"Twenty crushed snail shells, a handful of Mad-lop weed, ten cups of Mad-lop weed slime, two pinches fairy dust, one crushed 20gram diamond, half of one dragon claw. Let the mixture simmer for an hour then add a quarter of a flask of Knucker venom," Hermione muttered to Draco as he crushed the shells.

Hermione reached into the pot on the end of their table for the Mad-lop weed. Her hand touched liquid slime and she quickly pulled it back. Her hand was covered in green goo.

"Disgusting," she muttered and reached back in. Students around the room were doing the same, each cringing as their hand sank deeper into the green slime to reach the Mad-lop weed in the bottom. Hermione pulled hers out, it was a bright pink colour and very thick. She plonked it on top of Dracos crushed snail shells. Hermione poured in the ten cups of the slime. Draco put two pinches of fairy dust into the cauldron.

"Mione, how are we going to crush the diamond?" Draco asked place the diamond into a mortar.

"Um…stand back. Curia!" the spell hit the diamond and it became crushed in the bowl. She poured it in and the mixture became a shade of purple.

"Next, one dragon claw," Draco went to put in the whole claw.

"No! Do you wanna be a ferret again? It says half a dragon claw. Half of one not a whole one. Open your eyes will you," Hermione demanded.

Draco but the claw and dropped it in.

"So what are we gonna do for an hour?" Draco looked at Hermione puzzled.

"I dunno. What do you wanna do?"

"I dunno. What do you wanna do?"

"I dunno. What do you wanna do?"

"I dunno, this is going no where."

"I dunno, I'll have to agree with you."

"I dunno, then why are we still saying I dunno?"

"I dunno." Hermione laughed.

"Your smart, think of something."

"You don't need to remind me."

"But I like too."

Hermione smiled and they watched their potion go from purple to red to yellow until it settled on orange.

"By now your potion should be orange add your flask of venom and let it simmer while stirring counter clockwise fifteen time. Turn off the flame and let it cool. It should then be the colour of the venom you put into your potion with swirls of orange so pay attention to the venoms colour. There should be a layer of mist on top of your potion. The mist should be bright blue if not, step away from your cauldron unless you want to be that colour for the rest of your life," Dr Robson explained and the rest of the instructions appeared on the board.

Draco added their purple venom. Others had red, royal blue, green, yellow, pink and even white. Hermione stirred it fifteen times counter clockwise and turned off the flame. The potion cooled and a layer of bright blue mist had settled on top. One boy had red mist on top.

"Everyone! One at a time taste your potions except Marcus. If you put one drop of that on your tongue you'll be squeaking for the rest of your life," Dr Robson rushed to the red mist boy and pulled him away. He had already stuck a finger into the potion and was turning red. He licked his finger and turned into a sewer rat. "Great! I swear that boy was thick." The rat ran out the door squeaking only to be chased by a cat. "Thomas go get Marcus or he'll be cat food." Marcus's partner ran out the door after the cat and the rat.

"Ok, lets start with Draco and Hermione. Just take a beaker full and drink one at a time. Hermione, why don't you go first," Dr Robson gestured to their potion.

Hermione filled her beaker and drank the purple and orange liquid. It tasted like sour cardboard. She felt her bones twisting and replacing but not breaking. Her face elongated and formed a snout. Hermiones clothes changed into pure black fur, her hands and feet turned into giant padded paws with sharp claws. She grew a tail and her eyes turned cat like. Dr Robson conjured up full-length mirror and Hermione saw her self in animal form. She was a Tiger but not a normal tiger, a pure black tiger.

"Well, well, well. Not many people become one of the legendary pure tigers. They are chosen for a task that changes everyone's life forever, but given that you have magic blood I'm not surprised. Infinoto Reversay!" Hermione felt her self-changing back again. Everyone was in Awe when she changed back.

"Draco, you're next," Dr Robson instructed.

He drank and like with Hermione, it tasted like sour cardboard.

His face elongated, his hands and feet turned into big paws. His clothes changed into silver fur. He grew a bushy tail. Draco's canine teeth grew, as did his other ones. Hi senses perked up and one word ran through his head. 'Danger!'

"A silver wolf. That's impressive. Infinoto Reversay!" and Draco changed back. "Two impressive animals both from the same country but different in so many ways. Next I think we'll have Cassie and Tammin."

They both drank their white and orange potion. Cassie changed into a giant Wedge-Tailed Eagle and Tammin turned into a Dingo.

After the rest of the class had turned into animals the bell rang for their twenty-minute break.


	15. A Pain In The Arse Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

I know I haven't updated in ages but recently I have been reading over most of my fan fics and I have realised that while writing a few chapters of this fic I have cluttered too many ideas into one story.

Please note that there will be a few changes to the plot line and chapters. So if you read the next chapter after these changes are enforced and find some things out of place I suggest that you start again from chapter one.

I know it's going to be a pain in the arse to have to read the story again (only if you have to) but please bear with me on this. If I continued with the story without making these changes it could get pretty confusing and seem really cluttered and hurried. I will not change all of the story line, only what is necessary will be changed.

You can Flame me for doing this and expect to keep your head because I will not bite it off if you do. I know that some of you will get pissed off at me for doing this to you but these changes are necessary for the continuation of this fan fic.

I am accepting your comments and flames (if you send them) with an open mind. Your comments will be appreciated and I will take note of how much a pain in the arse I'm being for doing this to everyone.

This story will not be updated for a little while so keep an eye out for it when I update.

Sincerely

This fan fic's royal pain in the arse author

-- Alavna


End file.
